The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer and providing convenience to users.
Modern communication devices including, for example, wireless user equipment (UE), may support new services such as mobile television (TV) and long term evolution (LTE) cellular radio services at the same time. For example, a UE may allow a user to record a TV program during a voice call or allow the user to browse the internet while watching TV on a UE. Examples of LTE services may include voice call with various call features and various data services. However, concurrent use of multiple services may cause interference between frequency channels allocated for the differences services. In this regard, frequency bands may be scarce resources and the allocated frequency bands for applications such as mobile TV services and LTE services may be in close proximity to each other on the frequency spectrum without any or with very narrow guard bands to separate the channels.